


in me; exquisite

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Dragonfucking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: listen. dragons are sexy. that's just a fact, as far as zaveid's concerned
Relationships: Eizen/Zaveid (Tales of Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	in me; exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



> happy yuletide! i had lots of fun writing this and i hope you enjoy it!

eizen doesn’t transform all at once, not like other dragons. he’s got more control over it, and maybe that’s a good thing or maybe it’s not. zaveid can’t decide, and doesn’t want to because as far as he’s concerned it’s fucking sexy whenever eizen lets the dragon out

the first time he’d spread those shadowy wings while they were fucking, zaveid’d almost come immediately. just those fucking wings, spread wide and shadowing eizen’s face, and zaveid had made a noise he’d been embarrassed about later and sworn, “oh _fuck_ ,” and it hadn’t taken more than a few good thrusts for zaveid to come messily all over his stomach

the speculative look on eizen’s face afterwards had been _nearly_ as good as the wings, frankly

“you like this,” he says the next time, eyes gleaming yellow and breath just that _little_ bit too hot to be natural. he breathes out over zaveid’s trembling stomach, and zaveid _swears_ he can see just the barest flicker of fire at the back of eizen’s throat

“ _yes_ ,” zaveid wails, bucking up and wanting _wanting_ to sink his dick into eizen’s too hot mouth

eizen chuckles, huffing burning breath over zaveid’s stomach, and ducks down to suck zaveid’s cock. his mouth is genuinely too hot to be entirely pleasant but zaveid doesn’t fucking care. he sinks his hands into eizen’s hair, pushes him down and recklessly fucks up into eizen’s burning mouth

his dick is tender and red after, and eizen looks _unbearably_ smug, but it was so fucking worth it

sure it’s awkward for a few days, and zaveid regrets tight leather pants _so much_ , but remembering how eizen had looked with his eyes gone to slits and the faintest _barest_ curl of smoke coming from his mouth- shit it gets zaveid’s sore dick hard all over again

“you’re gonna ruin me for anyone else,” zaveid says, after a quickie where eizen had curled sharp black claws around zaveid’s thighs and held him up, pressed between eizen and a wall

eizen hums thoughtfully, nuzzling at zaveid’s throat. he’s bitten it all to hell, because zaveid _liked_ being bitten even before eizen had figured out how to let his teeth get just that bit sharper. he scrapes his teeth over a bruise, and says, “good”

“possessive bastard, ain’t ya?” zaveid laughs

eizen does not deny it

it’s a damn good thing zaveid _likes_ it. likes the way eizen will bite him high on his throat, likes the way eizen will put his hand low on zaveid’s back, all proprietary-like. likes the way that sometimes, when eizen’s real worked up, the dragon will slip out enough to hiss, “ _mine_ ”

“yours,” zaveid agrees once, and eizen growls thunderously, his eyes blazing yellow-gold as the _van eltia_ rocks from the sudden shifting of the earth deep beneath the sea. “yours fuck, i'm yours,” zaveid groans, thunking his head back on the deck as eizen fucks into him _savagely_ , the dragon so close zaveid can practically taste it

eizen’s kinda mad after, grumpy about the claw marks he’s left scored on the _van eltia’s_ deck, but the good news is that getting laid on the regs is making him _way_ less crabby in general. hell, he even laughs when his reaper’s curse gets zaveid these days. laughed his own damn ass off when zaveid slipped on the rigging and fell in the drink, to say nothing of how damn _smug_ he is every time zaveid’s pendulum whacks him in his own face

eizen’s even okay with zaveid meeting his baby sister, edna. she’s not exactly a _baby_ , despite what eizen says about it, and she’s goddamn mean when she wants to be. she doesn’t exactly like zaveid but… well, eizen shows her a bit of the dragon in him, lets the scales spread across his face and down his spine, and his eyes go catlike and yellow and edna doesn’t flinch but she _does_ look at zaveid like she’s daring him to say anything--

“babe,” zaveid says, trying not to pop a stiffy, “ _babe_ , don’t embarrass me in front of your _sister_ ”

eizen huffs a laugh and says, “you don’t need my help to do that,” the absolute ass

edna wrinkles her little nose and says, “gross,” and she’s _clearly_ talking about zaveid, even though it is totally eizen’s fault this time, and to make things worse eizen won’t even get him off later because what if edna _hears_

“you can wait,” eizen says, voice all mild and reasonable, like he doesn’t _know_ what he’s doing to zaveid by going all dragon-y and then leaving zaveid to twist in the wind

“you suck,” zaveid tells him

“perhaps,” eizen replies, and it’s all zaveid can think about for the next two days. by the time they’re back at the port, zaveid’s so worked up all it’d take is eizen to _breathe_ on his dick for him to come, hell eizen won’t even need to touch him, just-

“just let me blow you,” zaveid begs, on his knees, eizen leaning against a wall. eizen gestures indulgently, and it takes all of a hot minute for zaveid to get eizen’s belt undone and flies open, and his dick’s already half hard even before zaveid gets his mouth on it

and then he _does_ , and the soft little groan eizen makes is _so_ damn hot, it’s almost enough for zaveid to come just from that. eizen’s gloved hand settles on zaveid’s head, and he guides zaveid down on his cock and if zaveid’s dick wasn’t already rock solid it sure as hell would be after that

eizen’s panting, his hand clenching in zaveid’s hair, when he asks, “do you want the dragon?”

it’s not like zaveid can answer with eizen’s dick in his mouth, but he nods the best he can, moaning just at the _thought_ , and eizen carefully guides zaveid back and nearly off his cock, just the head resting on zaveid’s tongue

there’s a long breathless moment, and then with a shudder, eizen’s cock _changes_

_oh fuck_ , zaveid thinks, and maybe groans, as eizen sharply fucks his dick back into zaveid’s mouth. it’s longer, it’s _wetter_ , the head feels firmer and differently shaped, and it’s definitely _bigger_. the head nudges against the back of zaveid’s throat, blunt and _weird_ , and zaveid _wants_ it

eizen growls when zaveid swallows down his dick. the ground shakes under zaveid’s knees, and somewhere nearby people start shouting

none of it matters to zaveid

eizen’s dick is thick and hot and inhuman in zaveid’s throat. claws have torn through eizen’s gloves, the tips just pricking zaveid’s scalp. ephemeral wings cast the entire street in shadow. eizen’s dick is pulsing, blood hot on zaveid’s tongue. zaveid’s throat works, his lungs burning, as eizen _roars_ and comes and comes and comes

zaveid’s own orgasm feels kind of like an afterthought

“goddamn,” eizen says, after. he sounds as wrecked as zaveid feels

“yep,” zaveid croaks, and then, “when can we do that again?”


End file.
